The Wonder of Icha Icha Paradise
by Kyna Sylvia
Summary: Repressed from highly classified missions, Sasuke has to endure the embarrassment of cleaning Kakashi’s apartment. While doing so he accidentally had his eyes on a certain orange book.


**The Wonder of Icha Icha Paradise**

**Genre**: AU, Romance, Humor

**Rate**: NC-17

**Summary**: Repressed from highly classified missions, Sasuke has to endure the embarrassment of cleaning Kakashi's apartment. While doing so he accidentally had his eyes on a certain orange book.

**Author's Note: **I'm warning those who dislike the essence of Hentai and Lemon. This is not meant for you to read.

--+--

Now that he's back in Konoha, he did not suppress himself to feel comfortable although he knew that sometime later he will be facing the Godaime Hokage's punishment when he left the village when he was thirteen then two and a half years later he almost killed his ex-teammates who were trying to get him back.

The latter happened four years ago.

Nineteen at age, Uchiha Sasuke contemplated why the hell he has to bear with stupid C and B missions, worst D class.

Last two years ago he had gained everybody's trust when he volunteered to eradicate Orochimaru from the face of the planet and he was so proud being successful at that. But because he went too far for his own good he had to stay in hospital for a month. Good thing though it was his ex-teammate who tended for his recovery.

Haruno Sakura, as he perceived, matured especially when she's doing her own job as Tsunade's protégé being the best Medic Nin of Konoha. Shizune and Sakura have the same level of knowledge in healing but Sakura was a lot better when using monstrous strength because of her excellent Chakra control.

If not for her he could have bled to death. He could have been stressed to death if other nurses and female medic Nins tended to him, why? Of course they are his fan girls.

He wished that he never got back everybody's trust so that people will just give him nasty looks not desiring, lustful and disgusting looks when he was walking down the street. It gave him the creeps.

Sighing, he continued walking to his ex-teacher's apartment. Earlier this morning, he went to the Hokage tower to ask for missions, hoping to get B or A, but Tsunade being shrewd and all, gave him another D class mission. She told her that she will only start giving him missions if and only he do good things for Konoha.

"I'm doing all the fucking missions, isn't that enough?" He seethed.

While the Hokage shook her head in dismay she told her that his pride and short temper are always getting on her nerves. He has to learn how to control his temper and being down to earth at some point. She placed him one time in an ANBU group and they almost failed the mission because of his recklessness. The biggest blow he received was when Tsunade told him that he was worst than Naruto.

He sighed for the umpteenth time.

Stopping at some area, he slowly looked up to glare at Kakashi's apartment. Kakashi left for an S-class mission and he was only by himself. Oh how he wished he was like his Sensei. Either way, he sighed dejectedly, fishing out the key from his pocket and entered Kakashi's h—

—horrible abode. He thought that his sensei was as clean and orderly as he is, but look! The entire house is a mess!

_Damn you, Kakashi! You messed up on purpose!_

Well, Sasuke's mission is to clean Kakashi's house while he was gone.

--+--

It took him almost an hour to clean the kitchen area and he knew that his patience is slowly dissipating. Now that he's done with some areas around the apartment, he went to his Sensei's room. Good thing the bed was arranged but the bookshelf, cabinet and clothes were scattered everywhere. It irked him but he had to finish the job done and be gone from his place at once.

With pulsating irritated nerves, Sasuke went towards the cabinet and clothes. Clean clothes, uniforms specifically, were neatly folded and placed inside the cabinet while the dirty and smelly ones will be placed on the laundry basket. He was glad that laundry and ironing clothes are not part of the instructions. The tasks that he has to do are as follows: clean the mess, sweep the floor, and polish furniture.

Finally done with the clothes, Sasuke has to arrange the bookshelf beside the bedroom door. With all the magazines, books and scrolls scattered everywhere, he didn't know if he has to arrange all those sorts alphabetically.

_Well, maybe arranged them by type._

Slowly, he crouched on the floor to gather the books in his arms then casually placing them on the lower part of the shelf. He looked around the room again and noticed the scrolls. He went and gathered all scrolls. He didn't have to open each scrolls though, he respects privacy. Finally, he collected the magazines in his arms and placed it all to the shelf.

While he was almost done, a certain orange book dropped soundly at the floor. Sasuke slowly turned his head to the source of the sound and noticed that it was wide open. His eyebrows crinkled when he saw a picture of a man and woman together. As he slowly picking up the book, his eyes accidentally landed on the next picture wherein he saw a still-tongue action of the man and woman.

He blushed furiously.

_Is this what Kakashi is reading all about? But I don't see him asking girls for dates… _He scratched his head and added, _or maybe he attracted one and brought her home. Either that or maybe he's just a closet pervert._

Sasuke has to shake his head to remove the scene in his mind. He already closed the orange book and was going to place it there when something entered his mind; actually his hormones kicking in his nerves.

_Reading won't hurt…_

And so, Uchiha Sasuke, the bravest and strongest Uchiha alive, dared to read the contents of his Sensei's porn book – **Icha Icha Paradise volume 1**.

…somehow, his member hardened while his cheeks burned.

--+--

The short pink haired Medic Nin finally finished the work for the day. She stretched out tiredly and exhaled loudly.

"Ha!" She beamed a smile and checked her schedule.

When her eyes settled on the day today, she smiled softly.

"Well, I guess Sasuke's not having a good day, too." She chuckled at her own statement, "nothing's bad if I cook for him."

Team Seven actually have this strong closeness after what happened back then. Sasuke soon realized the importance of friendship when they finally got him back and saved him from death sentence, although it didn't help that much because his reason alone is enough to have the Hokage's sympathy. But then again, they slowly discovered that there's something within him and his actions for being so damn protective.

Naruto, aside from being cheerful and optimistic, has a thing for strong bravery. He dropped being reckless and hard headed for he simply follow his self-imposed Ninja ways. Not long will they proclaim him as their **Rokudaime** and it wouldn't be a surprise if Naruto will be the last person to know, he's so clueless anyway.

And Sakura, the only female of the team, besides becoming more matured and serious with whatever the Hokage asked her to do, happened to be the prettiest kunoichi at her age. She didn't know that her beauty, strength and brain swept the entire population of the kunoichi in their village and now she's the top beauty queen of them all. She has the curves and the sexy lips. Not to mention her almond shape green eyes. It looked sexy on her.

Also, they were all used to her sweetness. She will come to their places, meal on her arms and treat their wounds or just for a check up.

And today, is the day for her to visit Sasuke in his apartment.

When she went out of the hospital she hurriedly went home to make dinner for her and for Sasuke.

--+--

Sasuke placed the apartment key behind the flower pot beside the front door. He still wore the crimson blush on his cheeks and it feels so hard to push it down. He read two volumes of Icha Icha Paradise earlier and he decided not to go on with the third when he felt that his hormones are fighting to get a hold of a woman and started digging in.

Of course, he is from male species, and being one at that is never an exceptional being horny. He had a dark conscience inside his mind and it screamed for the name of his ex-teammate. So to clear his mind, he banged his head on the front door and started muttering curses under his breath.

Embarrassed as it may be, Sasuke actually needed a full twenty minutes of breathing to calm himself from the sudden arousal of emotions, not to mention his sudden arousal down there. Exhaling for the last time, he congratulated himself for calming his extremely hormonal side.

He looked at the sky and said more to himself; _Preparing dinner huh?_

And so, he strode his way towards his apartment…

…unknown that he will need another twenty minutes to force his hormones to stay calm…

--+--

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Well, I guess he's not yet here." Sakura sighed tiredly.

She sat herself on the porch steps with the box contained meal on her lap. Smiling at her homemade meal, she contemplated how Sasuke loves her meals with tomatoes. Certainly there's no word coming out from his mouth but she can clearly see in his face that he liked her meals so much.

"I wonder when he's coming though…" She asked herself out loud.

On the other hand, however, Sasuke was near in his porch steps when he heard a sweet voice wondering out loud. He stopped his tracks, feeling the gush of blood rising to his cheeks. He didn't know exactly what was happening to him the moment he heard her voice but he was sure that it has something to do with what he read previously. He mentally cursed himself.

_Damn! Of all days to come here…! Why now! _He closed his eyes but his nerves on his temple twitching irritatingly. _Sasuke, calm down… you have to calm down._

He shouldn't risk twenty minutes standing there so he had to get this feeling over with before she can even—

"Sasuke, what are you doing there?"

—notice him there…

Sasuke almost jumped in surprised when he saw her almond shape green eyes staring back at him. He had to step back though because he can still feel the heat on his cheeks.

"Ugh, ah… I was just…" It wasn't normal for him to stutter, too.

And that definitely sent something to Sakura's mind. Sasuke isn't like this.

"You okay? Something happened?" She asked instinctively, meal still held on her arms.

In spite of their greetings, she forgot how close she is from Sasuke. Sasuke was about to ask him self why his sensitivity rose immediately at the sudden closeness Sakura created between them. He blinked. Closeness? His eyes slowly darted downward only to notice Sakura's roundly shaped breast.

_What the--?_

Another layer of redness added to his already tainted cheeks. He couldn't take his eyes off from her chest although she was wearing her usual clothes, the red cheongsam, so it's supposedly closed from her neck and he's not supposed to see any flesh at all. He blinked again and then looked away but the red blush didn't fade from his cheeks.

Somehow, Sakura's soft hand touched Sasuke's forehead and again, the Uchiha boy almost jumped at the contact. Really, he should have been accustomed from her touches.

"Wow, Sasuke, you're hot." Then she withdrew her hand. "You should take a rest for a while." She suggested.

"It's nothing really…" He had this scowl on his face and Sakura immediately recognized it.

"Oh okay." Since she noticed the changed of topic, she pushed out the dinner for him to see, "I made dinner. Bet your hungry." And of course her sweet smile.

Sasuke looked at the box on her hand and then to her face. When his blush finally receded, he started walking pass her and fished out the key from his apartment door.

--+--

Before they even have their dinner, Sasuke can't help but glance at Sakura. He couldn't stop himself from gazing at her luscious lips, her flashing eyes and her beautiful womanly curves. Something inside him urged to touch her but of course his outer persona would resist. He didn't want to violate his ex-teammate. But being the man he is, his hormones are so strong he almost lost his control and grab Sakura near the sink.

Yes. Sasuke is actually having a mental argument with his hormones. And he had to curse the damn orange book for provoking him. Actually, he had to curse himself for being so curious.

After some minutes later, both of them finished the meal and Sasuke had to thank Sakura for the dinner. Sakura smiled at him sweetly telling him that he should get accustomed with her habits. She just missed them a lot and they don't usually have the time together. Sasuke smirked at this and only helped Sakura to wash the dishes.

Sasuke offered to wash the dishes while Sakura will have to dry it and place them on shelves. Seeing as they were working side by side, Sasuke couldn't help but feel uncomfortable from their situation. His member is starting to get hard, invoking his brain to get the girl and hump her. The stupid still images are still imprinted in his mind and he had no idea how the hell he could get it out.

After the final bowl is done, Sakura took it from his hand. Sasuke felt the touch from that moment and watched Sakura placed the bowl on its place.

"Done." She gleefully uttered.

When she looked at Sasuke, she noticed how his eyes went passed through her invisible barrier striking her heart as if it was the first time. Instead of saying "Sasuke-kun?" she tilted her head in question.

"Ugh, Sasuke, don't get upset to what I'm about to say…"

Finally Sasuke snapped away from his daydream state and listened to what Sakura has to say.

"I don't know if you know this already but, I've been wondering what's going on in your mind."

"What?"

Sakura sighed. "You see when I greeted you earlier you almost jumped as if you're surprised. Then during dinner I…I caught you staring at me the whole time. And just then, I saw you staring at me again." She looked at him with anxious eyes and added, "Is something bothering you?"

Sasuke stopped his hormones once again although it had been teasing him to kiss Sakura on the spot. The way she looked at him, he almost gave in. The way she asked him with her sweet voice made him almost lose control to claim her lips. Her innocence made her vulnerable on the spot and he wanted to take the advantage with it.

But no, his pride… his strong pride and respect for her stopped himself for violating her. He shook his head. Is this what the Icha Icha Paradise do to all men?

"I…I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

He was going to walk away from the kitchen when suddenly Sakura caught his wrist, stopping him from avoiding the topic.

"I said I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"Sakura—"

"Sasuke listen, you have to tell me what's going—"

_That's it!_

In a swift movement, Sasuke immediately turned back to her and smacked his lips to hers. Almost at the same time when Sakura had her eyes widened in shock at the sudden collision of their lips. She blinked twice and asked herself if it was really Sasuke.

_Sasuke… the real one's not going to kiss me like this!_

No matter how much she liked his kiss, it won't lure her to whatever trap is waiting for her so she pushed him away, glaring at his dark eyes.

"What are you doing? You're not Sasuke!" She balled her hands into a fist, showing her opponent that she's not easy to deal with.

But Sasuke had his eyes widely shot back at her. He was as surprised as her and he didn't know what had gotten into him to suddenly kiss her like that. Maybe his hormones got the points this time.

"Hn." He smirked much to Sakura's surprised. "If I'm not Sasuke then I guess I wouldn't know something about…" He gave her a knowing glance and continued, "You keeping my scratched forehead protector."

Sakura gasped. Only Sasuke knew that she was keeping his forehead protector after Naruto gave it back to him when they successfully retrieved him from Sound.

"You…" Sakura was about to point her finger on him when Sasuke caught it dipped it on his lips.

She felt his tongue slid out from his mouth and licked her finger. She turned stone at her place. Sasuke wouldn't do such thing, but Sasuke knows her secret. Sakura didn't know what's going on inside his head but whatever's going on; she will go with the flow.

Sakura smiled at him as she slowly closed their gap from one another. She noticed how Sasuke seriously looked at her with his dark calculating eyes. He's so sexy when he looked at her that way. She looked at his parted lips, receiving his hot and nervous breathing.

_So he's nervous huh?_

Quickly, they exchanged kisses and started the dance of tongues inside each other's mouth. Sasuke hastily placed his arms around her waist and pressed her body against his. Sakura immediately got his message when she felt something hard pressed between her thighs.

They shared hardcore wet kisses for a moment until Sasuke pulled her out of the kitchen and went towards his room.

When they entered his dark room Sasuke pulled her once again and started nibbling her ear.

"Sasu…ke…" She moaned and was pushed on his fluffy bed.

The young Uchiha put away his black shirt above his head revealing his defined upper torso. Sakura looked at him, eyes feeding at the sight of him. Sasuke noticing this had to smirk at his secret victory. He followed her on his bed and crawled on top of her, again getting another round of hot kisses.

It was as if his hand were having a mind of its own when they reached to her red blouse and quickly pulling the zipper down, revealing her bra and rounded breast. Sakura pushed herself to help Sasuke getting rid of her clothing. Once done, Sakura pushed her skirt together with her shorts to reveal her white underwear. Sasuke smirked at her aggressiveness and followed her by stripping down his pants but not taking down his boxers.

Unable to resist the urge of getting her cloth free, Sasuke grabbed her neck and started kissing her while his other hand was busy unclasping her tightened bra on her chest. Once it was stripped, Sasuke's hand snaked hardly on her left breast; grabbing, massaging and having it bounce on his hand. Sakura could feel that Sasuke's having fun with her breast and that she insisted him to go down and beat it.

Following without being told, Sasuke slid out his tongue, licking all the way down to her breast. Once he reached it he held her left breast and sucked it. His tongue teased her by licking her nipple. Sakura placed her hand on his head and pushed him to go further so Sasuke did the same with the right breast.

After which, he slid himself down to where her last underwear is. He grabbed the garter on her hips and harshly pulled it down until it goes out from her legs. Sakura squeaked at his sudden roughness but Sasuke gave her a knowing smile, telling her silently that it's okay he will not hurt her.

Believing at him, Sakura prepared herself for what he's about to do next.

Sasuke kissed her navel for the last time and placed his index and middle finger inside her core. Sakura whimpered helplessly at the sudden contact. His other hand was preventing her right leg to squeeze in, so it was as if he was forcing her to open wide. When he pushed deeper, Sakura opened her mouth to cry but it was her tongue preventing her from yelling. From this reaction, Sasuke knew that she's at the same state as he is.

He pumped his fingers one last time then finally withdrawing it away. He noticed the white liquid covering the tip of his fingers; curiosity got the better of him when he dipped it in his mouth. He smirked.

_A taste of Sakura's purity…_

Before he was even going to dive himself insider her core, Sakura forced him to switch position. Now that his back is on his bed, Sasuke didn't know what Sakura was up to.

"I'm not letting you hold the upper hand." She threatened.

Sasuke could only give her questioning eyes to be countered by her own smirk. Sitting on top of Sasuke, Sakura turned around to his lower torso where his member is. She moved back, positioning at the chest of Uchiha Sasuke and almost with the same harshness when she stripped his boxers and underwear. Sasuke couldn't get a look of what she's doing especially when her back is covering everything.

But he did feel it.

He felt wet trails of her saliva and her hot tongue flicking over his crown. It hardened him even more and Sakura felt a small victory when it aroused. She continued licking from top to base, leaving trails of her saliva and his cum that suddenly gushed out excitedly. While she held his penis, Sasuke grabbed her thighs to open wide for him to see her core. Sakura gasped at his actions and could only look at him from below, between her upside down breast, naturally bouncing and swaying when she moves.

"You think I'll let you have it your way?" Sasuke shot back at the same time pressing her lower torso towards his mouth. Her core immediately felt his tongue.

Sakura let out a whimper and couldn't help but move her vagina along with the flick of his tongue. She bumped her hips, front and back, following the rhythm of his tongue. She's finished with his penis and she couldn't stop herself from moving when his tongue is flickering with her core.

Soon Sasuke got out what he wanted, Sakura's orgasm.

As fast as what she did earlier, Sasuke switched their position to hold back his once domination. Facing eye to eye with the object of his desire, Sasuke launched his mouth to hers once again, tasting each other's liquid that being sucked out from each other's vital parts.

Then he brusquely pulled away and whispered, "…this is it, Sakura."

The way he pronounced her name, it sent shivers down her spine.

_My God… my name came out rather sexy isn't it?_

Upon her approval by giving him a nod, Sasuke positioned himself on top of her. His crown facing her opened core and finally, he dipped in. Sakura gave out a cry of pain and instinctively grabbed his back, clawing his flesh in the process.

Sasuke pumped in a slow rhythm to make her feel familiar with the sensation of pain and pleasure. After minutes of being accustomed of being penetrated, Sasuke shifted his position for the new movement. He held her in position and increased his pace.

Sakura pulled him closer, pain and pleasure nearing its climax. Changing the pace made her feel like her vagina will tore apart and her lower torso is starting to hurt from his energy.

Her cries echoed inside his room. His grunts muffled on her neck. And all throughout that moment, they can only feel that neither of them wanted to stop.

--+--

It appeared as though their physical energy had gone past their limits. Sasuke stopped thrusting her. Exhausted he slumped softly on her soft breast. Sakura sighed tiredly and kissed his head. With her arms encircling his neck and head, Sakura felt that her heart was going to jump out from her chest. She's as happy as he is.

She did notice that he didn't take out his member from her core. She wondered if he even planned of sticking it like that for the whole night.

"Why…" She started in a soft and weary tone, "why are we doing this again?"

She could feel Sasuke smirking between her breasts.

"I just want to try out something."

"What! Is that the only reason?"

Sasuke didn't know if Sakura's furious or not, but the way she held him close to her heart, he could feel that she already knew what was inside his heart.

"Do you really think I'll do this for nothing?" He contradicted.

Sasuke could only hear her chuckles and her soft whisper.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun."

**The End**

**Author's Note**: Another Lemon-y fic, I know. You should have read the profile XD

_Anyway, you can always visit the other account: Ayane Selznick (where all stories are more focused in romance, concept and the like)_


End file.
